Just Raven
by The X Kalamity
Summary: Who could change his life, own his heart, and make him happy at the same time? No one. Just Raven. Aqua/Rae rated T for mature content inside, not lemon.


**This is my 3 story! I'm having a lot of success... Well this is kinda great but STOP! If you don't like sexual content stoop here! Is light but I have to warn!**

**Read and review guys =D**

…

When I met her I knew she was the one, she was different, interesting, innocent. She caught me with those deep purple eyes, with that soft voice; she caught me with that light smile I saw from that beautiful doll face. The first time I saw her, I felt in love with that pink blush in her cheeks, felt in love with the way she stared at me, felt in love with that icy but sweet look, felt in love with Raven.

_One... two...  
Steal my heart... and hold my tongue  
I feel my time... my time has come  
Let me in... unlock the door  
I never felt this way before_

When the titans met at the East tower, there she was, silent and pretty, as she always did. That day we talked for hours, I got to know her, better than anyone, we found out we liked the same things, blue, reading, night, peace. I met the real Raven. She showed me that the inner beauty makes the outside beauty, but she had both. The dark maiden was different, was killing me wither eyes, but I didn't say anything, I remained in silence, I didn't wanted to ruin the moment, ruin the first talk with her.

_And the wheels just keep on turning  
The drummer begins to drum  
I don't know which way I'm going  
I don't know which way I've come_

Hold my head... inside your hands  
I need someone... who understands  
I need someone... someone who hears  
For you I've waited all these years

When we went back, I remember clearly she shot a smile at me. I realized I only have one shot to get to her heart, one chance to open that door. All she needed was to be listened. I spent days in my room thinking about her, missing her, loving her. She made me feel alive for the first time, made me feel real and pure love, made me feel like flying, even though I feared heights.

_For you I'd wait... 'Til Kingdom Come  
Until my day... my day is done  
and say you'll come... and set me free  
just say you'll wait... you'll wait for me_

But I needed to be more careful; Bee noticed my excitement when she told us we were going with the titans west. But no one will ever know how much I started to love this girl. Every second she showed me something new, showed me her inner emotions, like in that night I won't forget. It was Friday, hour: 2am. I barely slept that night, but when I heard that knock on the door I was caught out of my thoughts. When I opened the door, there she was, lilac eyes wide open.

"Raven! What happens? Are you ok?"

"I…I can´t sleep…you know…nightmares" Without any words I hugged her strongly. Tell me what girl in this world can stay there in your arms, _who_ can remain 10 minutes hugging you, silent, with her arms around you tight like if she was afraid to lose me? No one. Just Raven.

"It's ok Rae, it was just a dream, come on, lets go inside" without separating her body from mine she walked inside me room and with me to the bed.

"So, wanna talk about it or..?"

"No, just make me forget him" Her face seemed scared. That idiot again. How can a person stand that pain she felt? Just Raven. We didn't talk. I just hold her in my arms until she got asleep. That night she showed me her fears.

_In your tears... and in your blood  
In your fire... and in your flood  
I hear you laugh... I heard you sing  
I wouldn't change a single thing_

And the wheels just keep on turning  
The drummers begin to drum  
I don't know which way I'm going  
I don't know what I've become

Just with her I feel comfortable to talk about things the others won't understand, just with Raven I could show myself as a person not as a hero. When she buried her face in my shoulder, when we talked by thoughts, not by words, I knew she felt safe. Every kiss from that angel lips is memorable, who will forget a kiss from a goddess? No one. The first kiss she gave me? I remember it perfectly. June 11th, on my 17th birthday. Everyone was gone at this hour. I was walking down the hallway when I saw her coming in the opposite direction.

"Aqualad…"

"Yes?"

"Uhm… happy birthday"

"Oh thanks Ra…" she cut my words with a quick soft kiss. My lips never tasted something so sweet. She started to walk away but I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her lips again. That was my drug. What other girl accepts every kiss without saying anything? Just Raven.

_For you I'd wait... 'Til kingdom come  
Until my days... my days are done  
Say you'll come... and set me free  
Just say you'll wait... you'll wait for me_

The others always asked me why Raven? I just didn't know the answer yet, maybe it was magic. I just felt in love with her. When I touch her, her skin feels like heaven, every time I make her mine I mean it, I want her to be only mine. When her voice screams my name, she makes me crazy, she was the only one who called me by my real name, her body touching mine, she marked me as her space. Every time we made love it felt like if it was the first time, breathless. Now a year has passed since the first time I saw her, and here I am, with Raven sleeping peacefully in my arms, hugging me tightly, while I think about how blind I was before I met her, before I met my light, my princess, my peace, my beauty, my owner, my Raven.

_Just say you'll wait... you'll wait for me  
Just say you'll wait... you'll wait for me_

…..

**Here it is! Finished in one day! RECORD!**

**Well I hope you really like this…im in love with this couple!=S**

**The song is Til Kingdom Comes by Coldplay**

**People now read and review**


End file.
